


Your Terrorist Attack Has Been Replaced By A Tea Party

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sass, They fight a bit, and act like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Jervis and Jon get into a fight over plans.





	Your Terrorist Attack Has Been Replaced By A Tea Party

Jon walked out onto the empty balcony. From his perch, he could watch all of the swirling crowds of Gotham's masked elite filling the ancient ballroom their drunken excitement.

Jon ran his finger on the trigger. He could already hear the delicious screams echoing off through the cavernous room, hours of work resulting in a grand display of chaos. The thought had Jon's heart racing in anticipation.

He was this close to pushing it when a gloved hand grabbed his. The hand force Jon to drop the trigger. It fell against the carpeted floor and rolled over the balcony's edge, landing with a distant clatter. 

"Unhand me!" Jon growled, but the mysterious person did the opposite. They forced Jon's hand back behind his back before doing the same with the other. They wrapped something plastic around his wrists, probably zipties. Jon let out an angry string of curses when the band was tightened hard enough to bite into his wrists which prompted his abductor to gag him as well. 

Just as thought the indignanties were over, his captor threw Jon over his shoulder. Jon let out a muffled scream. He kicked and struggled in their grip, though they barely seemed to notice. 

After a minute of thrashing, Jon exhausted himself. He went limp in his captor's grip and resigned himself to watching the same quieter, darker hallways he'd used to sneak in pass by until they turned off down a new hallway. 

The lights brightened, much to Jon's annoyance. He could hear the muffled noise of the party grow as they moved. His captor threw open a set of swinging doors, bringing Jon into a blinding area. 

Jon was thrown down onto his own feet. The sudden change in position made Jon dizzy and sent him stumbling forward-

Right into another person. Said person grabbed at Jon's shoulder. Jon knocked them away on instinct. Jon blinked, eyes trying to adjust to the light. 

"Oh, my dear Crane!" The person in front of him became Jervis. Jervis frowned at Jon's state. He ripped the gag off. "Seems my bunny got my orders a little funny." Jervis turned to growl at the person that dragged Jon into what Jon could see was the kitchen. 

Jon's captor didn't react. He stood as stock still as the five other people around him. Each had a bunny mask hiding their face. They were dressed sharper than Jervis' usual henchmen in classic tuxedos. However, the strange colorful tea cakes and wine glasses filled with what was clearly not wine made Jon frown. 

"What the hell is going on?" John demanded. 

Jervis chuckled and raised his hands in a presenting manner. "A tea party of course."

"But I'm hitting this party." Jon snapped. Jervis raised an eyebrow. 

"No offense darling, but you seem to have your hands tied." Jervis said, giving Jon an irritating smug look. 

Jon growled at him which only caused Jervis' grin to widen. Jon pulled against his restraints, cussing away the sharp spikes of pain it caused him. His efforts, however, were futile and only inspired a great more cussing. 

Jervis chuckled at this sight. He turned and waved at his bunnies. "Hop off to work now. You guys are already late, and it seems I now have a date!" 

"No!" Jon shouted. The bunnies, however, ignored him, seeming to follow Jervis' orders as they marched off out swinging doors. 

Jon glared at Jervis. "I spent hours rigging canisters of fear toxin for this event. This ball is mine to ruin!" 

"Oh dear Jon...as they say, you snooze. You lose!" Jervis teased, laughing. 

Jon scowled. He looked around at the mess that was the kitchen counters and found a knife. He quickly went to work. Jervis watched amused at his struggles...That is until Jon managed to cut himself free. 

Jon snatched up the knife and turned to Jervis. Jervis sighed. 

"Honestly, Jon, is this anyway to react to losing?" Jervis quipped. Jon pressed closer to him, knife at the ready. Jervis only huffed. "Fine, if it matters that much to you, set off your damned gas!" 

Jon smiled victorious. Then, he remembered that he dropped his trigger off the balcony. It was probably broken now. Jon let out a frustrated growl and threw down his knife. 

All the hours he spent setting up his plan...all for nothing! Exhaustion washed over Jon. His knees buckled under him, forcing him to sit on the white tile floor. 

Jervis tutted. "Someone didn't take care of himself, now did he?" 

Jon glared. "This is all your fault.' He spat, though a yawn cut through his angry tone. 

"Oh, come now! Stop being such so dramatic. You know as well as me that Wayne will throw another dozen charity balls before the month is out. You'll get to use your wondeful toxins." Jervis said. 

Jon wanted to protest, but then, Jervis ran his hand through Jon's hair. Jon was caught off guard. He relaxed a bit and focused on the steady movement, relaxing enough that his eyes were getting heavier. Jon moved so that he was laying down with his head in Jervis' laugh.

"Forgive me now, darling?" Jervis said. Jon huffed. 

"You still owe me. Make it up to me" 

"Oh? And, how will I be doing that?" Jervis smiled, still massaging jon's scalp. 

Jon ran his hand up Jervis' stomach before making a grab at his tie. Jon pulled him down to whisper what made Jervis's smile grow. 

"You've got it darling. Later though." Jervis promised.

Jon let out a quiet chuckle before falling asleep. 


End file.
